The Fulfillment of a Dream
by littlegirlbibi
Summary: Draco suddenly became furious. "How could you possibly be so childish?" he yelled. Hermione was disheartened; she had changed so much since the war. She felt so small and little now. Tears welled up in her eyes as she apologized; touching the places she'd just been bleeding from. (Extremely adult content [DD/lg], additional warnings within.)
1. Day Broke When The Sun Rose

**I do not own Harry Potter characters or settings, the entire franchise belongs to the one and only J.K. Rowling. I make no money from this writing.**

**There is VERY adult content in this story. MA +18, some scenarios may be controversial even to adults. This is your warning! The story is DaddyDom/littlegirl based off my personal relationship. Characters in this story are over the age of 18.**

**Also, special thanks to my beta black wolfgirl2722 for her incredible help.  
**

The Fulfillment of a Dream

* * *

Hermione could not help but stare at the distinctly faded parchment with the Hogwarts emblem sealed neatly in wax. She knew exactly what the letter contained. It was the request of the new Headmistress McGonagall that Hermione return and finish her final year of schooling, along with the opportunity to be Head Girl. As if Hermione hadn't already predicted this. She spent six years slaving over perfect grades and attendance. What better to do than reestablish herself back in the comfort of Hogwarts? Shifting forward to open the letter, she hesitated. Would she still feel comforted by Hogwarts enchantments, bewitched ceilings, and mysteries? What did her education matter now after everything she had witnessed?

Voldemort was dead, thanks to Harry, and the world was a safer place. Many friends and loved ones were lost during the battle and the Wizarding World was managing to rebuild itself. Everyone was in a complicated state of triumph and mourning. Hermione was luckily able to relocate her parents from Australia and bring them home. At first they were horrified when she explained why she removed their memory and about the deadly war, but they quickly understood the danger Hermione wished to protect them from and forgave her. They all tried very hard to move past the controversial time as their lives swiftly fell back into old habits and routines. Racing downstairs Hermione found her mother making tea in the kitchen for her father seated at his favorite place in front of the television.

"Mum, look what I got from Hogwarts! I've made Head Girl!" Hermione's mother gazed at her incredulously.

"They want you to return to school?" her father asked from the living room, overhearing the conversation.

"Yes," Hermione said thoughtfully. She should've anticipated her parent's reaction. Of course they wouldn't want her to go back regardless of the danger, even if it was lacking.

"You look indecisive," her mother stated while eyeing the shiny Head Girl Badge. Hermione couldn't decipher their expressions. Were they happy for her or worried?_ Am I happy for myself or worried?_ Shaking her head she told them she honestly didn't know if she wanted to go back. She recounted to herself the horrible nightmares that still plagued her dreams and shuddered.

"Well now, what's there to lose?" her mother said.

* * *

Hermione had just arrived at Diagon Alley to meet Harry, Ron, and Ginny to buy supplies for school. They all agreed returning to finish their last year was important despite the ridiculous amount of war money they received and proposals for Auror training by the Ministry. After Ron and Hermione's kiss during the war, Ron considered himself entirely Hermione's boyfriend without any actual invitation. Her heart wasn't completely in it. She knew something was missing but went along with his antics anyway, afraid to cause any problems between them. Harry was staying with the Weasley's after the war and happily resumed his relationship with Ginny. Catching sight of Harry and the two redheads she rushed to embrace them individually and apologize profusely for not seeing any of them sooner. Secretly she didn't mind. She wanted to distance herself from the Wizarding World a bit after the war in hopes to repair some of her own personal damage.

Ron wrapped his arm nonchalantly over Hermione's shoulders.

"Where should we go first?" he asked. Hermione squirmed slightly and glanced around. She still felt slightly uncomfortable with a publicly affectionate Ron even though he was one of her best friends.

"Let's make sure we get everything we need before running rampant." Ginny started, seeing Harry eyeing up Quality Quidditch Supplies. Perking up, Hermione suggested they start at Flourish and Blotts and the others collectively groaned aloud.

"How about Potage's Cauldron shop?" Harry said hoping to appease everyone. The group nodded in agreement and began their journey through the clamorous streets.

Just as they were outside the cauldron shop a rush of reporters from The Daily Prophet bombarded them with questions and demands, surrounding them completely. They had all learned early after their victory that the only way to be left in peace was to release statements. Ron was always clearly overjoyed at the attention and answered almost every question he could while the others tried desperately to get away. The keeper of the shop rushed outside to their aid and shooed the reporters away with threats of stunning spells and complaints to their boss. Grateful, the group entered the store and began their business of shopping. Hermione had everything she already needed; being the proactive planner she prided herself to be. Slipping between customers to lose Ron, she found Harry with Ginny and told them she'd meet them at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes after running to Flourish and Blotts.

"You want me to come with?" Ginny asked. Hermione declined, catching sight of Harry and Ginny's clasped hands. Ginny was her best friend in the entire world and while she was happy for her and Harry's budding romance, she couldn't help feeling a bit sullen at the notion of love. She just wanted to comfort herself with magical books that she so severely missed.

Retreating from the store Hermione hurried through the alley with her eyes downcast the entire way to Flourish and Blotts, fearing she'd run into reporters again. All the attention the 'Golden Trio' was getting after the war made her terribly anxious. Then again, everything made her anxious these days. Watching her back to make sure she wasn't being followed, Hermione entered the store and plowed right into a rock hard barrier.

"Dear Merlin!" she exclaimed as she stumbled backwards ready to brace herself for the impact when a strong arm darted out and caught her by the shoulder. She was brought upright, but didn't dare look at her rescuer's eyes as she blushed crimson and apologized repeatedly at her clumsiness while straightening her clothes. A cold, deep voice spoke a tone of familiarity to Hermione.

"Watch where you're going next time, Granger." Hermione glanced up and froze. She was looking directly into the piercing silver eyes and white blond head of her most hated childhood enemy.

* * *

Draco almost had the wind knocked out of him when the Gryffindor Princess so politely ran dead into him. For the briefest moment he caught wind of her scent. _What was that? Honey? Vanilla?_ But before he could ponder any further about it, she was falling backwards. With his agile seeker reflexes he caught her by the arm and straightened her. She hadn't even looked up once. Glancing around, he ignored her apologies, telling her to watch where she was going and noticed an array of emotions flash in her eyes once she acknowledged him. Thankfulness, recognition, shock, curiosity, and then coldness.

"Malfoy," she said, as he watched her muster up her courage. Draco scoffed and moved aside to allow her passage but Hermione stood her ground. They stared at each other a long moment before he snapped at her.

"Like what you see, mudblood?" Draco smirked as he caught her off guard. He felt a twinge of guilt in his stomach for being so rude, he knew she didn't deserve his name calling, but nasty remarks came out like word vomit whenever she challenged him.

"Not particularly, you git" she said, recovering, before turning and walking further into the book store.

_When did Malfoy got so tall?_ Hermione thought to herself. She didn't realize he was following behind her.

"Don't you think you ought to respect your superiors, Granger?" he said. She quickly turned around on him, frustrated.

"As soon as I see any, I'd be happy to, Malfoy." She was almost surprised he was still holding his blood status over her head and mocking her.

"Just wait until we're back at Hogwarts." he said vaguely, his eyes boring into hers.

"And what is that supposed to mean, ferret?" she retorted while returning his stare. He didn't answer; instead he flashed a mischievous and devilishly handsome smile and moved the direction of the exit where they had just collided. Hermione noted something different about him. _I did not just think he was handsome. Did he just smile, too? What does he mean about being back at school?_ With her mind cranking out thoughts wildly, she paid for the books she was admiring and left to meet her friends at the Weasley's Joke shop. Ron noticed her distraction after her arrival.

"Where did you get off to, 'Mione?" Without wanting to explain her literal run in with Malfoy, she responded generically. Hermione halfheartedly listened to the conversations flowing around her, preferring to ponder and analyze her meeting with Malfoy.

* * *

Draco walked down the street to Borgin and Burkes where he was to meet with Blaise, Pansy, and Goyle. He was cross for not keeping his mouth shut after their initial encounter and stupidly followed after the bloody know-it-all Granger to continue harassing her._ Did she actually not realize what the next year holds for us?_ He couldn't help himself thinking about how much she filled out in the last year. Her hair was in controlled curls rather than her typical frizzy mess and her face was thinned to reveal high cheek bones and intense eyes. She had quite a body too, only noticing now seeing as she wasn't in bulky school robes._ Why am I thinking about that damned mudblood?_ He shook the thoughts from his head. Pansy noticed him and came running up, jumping and squealing. Draco was tired of her artificial enthusiasm. They had been what she referred to as "together" for two years now and he wasn't interested anymore. Everyone knew she only wanted his prestige and wealth. Shrugging her off, he greeted Blaise and Goyle. Both guys' parents stayed deliberately neutral during the war to avoid any implications and if it wasn't for lowering his wand before Snape killed Dumbledore, Draco himself would be in Azkaban right now. Harry Potter had testified on his behalf. Narcissa Malfoy single-handedly deceived the Dark Lord into believing Harry's death as to enter the school and save Draco, which granted her immunity. Unfortunately Draco's no good father was imprisoned for life in Azkaban, leaving the entire Malfoy enterprise and fortune to Draco.

Draco was groomed from an early age how to lead and supervise the family business. He knew the ins and outs of their industry. He knew everything about merchandise, buying and selling, commercialism and contracts, production and distribution, and trading. He was the ultimate professional, never letting emotions fuel his decisions and he knew how to carry on the trade with ideas and improvements of his own. His career tutors pounded every piece of useful information into his head that they could. Draco struggled at times. He wanted nothing more than to just enjoy his youth, play Quidditch outside and fool around with friends, but he knew his responsibilities and what was expected of him as heir. It wasn't long before he put away childish things and focused on learning. He ignored the pangs of sadness after years of knowing nothing but hostility. His mother was the only one who truly loved him and tried frantically to protect him. There were too many incidents where Draco saw his mother abused and beaten by his father in fits of rage. His father was never satisfied, especially knowing Draco was always second best to a muggle-born witch in his class. There were too many situations which Draco vowed never to carry with him into the future. He loved his mother dearly and saw to her every whim after Lucius was imprisoned, making sure she lived as luxuriously as possible in his absence. Their lives were infinitely better without his father or the Dark Lord callously destroying everything they held dear.

The four Slytherins backtracked to the Leaky Cauldron to grab some butterbeers and talked about expectations and plans for the upcoming year. Pansy kept trying to hold Draco's hand and he repeatedly waved her off, much to her displeasure.

"Why do you keep blowing me off, Drakie?" she asked theatrically.

"Because I don't want you all bloody over me." he responded. He wanted to avoid attracting attention. His family name wasn't exactly is the highest graces after the war, but Pansy looked genuinely upset.

"Is there someone else?" she said fairly loud. A group of kids at a nearby table turned and looked. Annoyed, Draco told her to quiet down and they could talk later.

"There is someone else! How could you Drakie?" she said becoming slightly hysterical.

"Pansy, I'm tired of your dramatics. Stop making a scene. I said we could talk about this later." There wasn't another girl in his life; he just wanted nothing more than to end things with her. _This is not the time or place to throw a fit! I need to keep a low profile!_

"Fine!" she practically shouted, "We're over! And don't expect me to take you back!"

Pansy stomped out of the bar tactlessly. Draco was relieved until he glanced around and saw the table of people staring at him was none other than the dung eating Boy-Who-Lived and his stupid posse. He sneered. They all turned back to their own conversation except for a pair of curious brown eyes. Draco glared at Hermione before she blushed and looked away. _That blush makes her cheeks look adorable._ Blinking at his realization, he almost gagged and turned back to his drink. _Was she just checking me out?_ He couldn't help looking back to see if she was looking at him again.

* * *

Hermione watched Pansy's obnoxious walk out on Draco with baited breath. She couldn't help but notice how much bigger he was. His shoulders were broader and his jaw seemed more defined, probably from years of playing Quidditch._ Had he always been this handsome?_ She gasped internally at her own thoughts again, the last thing she needed was to keep thinking of Malfoy as attractive. Ginny saw the direction of Hermione's gaze and began having wandering ideas about Hermione and Draco of her own. Ron – who just wanted to show off – laid his arm casually over the back of Hermione's chair and gazed around as if daring anyone to question it. Harry chuckled half amused.

"I'm so excited you made Head Girl, Hermione. You'll be planning any events for the year." Ginny voiced, directing Hermione's attention from dangerous thoughts.

"I'll have so many things to do; Merlin knows I'll need your help." Hermione smiled genuinely at her friend. Ginny had much more style and she could undoubtedly use the extra assistance.

"Oh, blimey! What do we need other than Quidditch matches? That Yule Ball was awful, right mate?" Ron said, directed towards Harry.

"Just because you had to wear old robes and refused to dance doesn't mean the rest of us didn't enjoy it." Harry teased Ron playfully. Harry didn't have much better of a time, but he chose to remember the night with a sense of humor.

"And everyone had a wonderful time," Hermione mused, if only to irritate Ron slightly about her dancing with Viktor Krum the whole night.

"There's more to life than Quidditch, Ron." Ginny scolded him; she loved Quidditch just as much as the next person but she was much more balanced than Ron.

"Do you have any idea who the Head Boy will be?" Harry inquired to Hermione, sensing the agitation in Ron's stance at being disagreed with.

"I haven't the slightest," Hermione told him. She didn't want to put much thought into the subject.

"I bet it'll be Nott, or Boot. Maybe Macmillan," Ron stated.

"Whoever it is, they just better able to deal with responsibility." She responded. It was getting late and people were leaving the restaurant.

"Should we get going, then?" Harry said to the group while taking Ginny by the hand to lead them out. Hermione jumped up before Ron could make any moves so he simply followed. There was only a week until they returned to Hogwarts and she wanted to get home to pack her trunk. She said goodbye to her friends outside and Apparated home.

* * *

Platform 9 ¾ was packed full of nervous parents and their ecstatic children. Kissing her own parents goodbye she climbed on the train in search of the Heads compartment. She still didn't know who the Head Boy would be._ I will not tolerate handling all the Head's duties on my own._ Pinning her badge to her robes as she walked up the hall, she reprimanded some second years about using magic on the train. Continuing on she reached the Heads compartment and opened the sliding door carefully. Hermione mentally slapped herself. _Why didn't I realize Malfoy had the next best grades in their year after me?_ He was sitting with his legs stretched out reading a book and looking awfully comfortable acting like he didn't hear her enter._ Now I know what he meant about waiting until they were at school._ The Head Boy's authority prevails before the Head Girl's. Suddenly she was anxious. She dragged her trunk into the small space and tried lifting it above her head. She would have toppled over with the weight if two large hands hadn't lifted the trunk entirely from her and up into the over carriage.

"How lucky are we that the brightest witch of our age can't think to magically lift her own trunk?" he said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes at him but declined to answer. At that very moment the Hogwarts Express lurched forward, sending Draco flying towards Hermione. Putting his hands out to brace himself, he had her pinned between him and the wall. Suddenly her enticing scent filled his nose again and his mind wandered. Hermione couldn't move, his body was pressed against hers, and she was distinctly aware of every little movement. She looked up innocently into his eyes and saw him looking intently back. She could smell his musky earthy scent, like something natural and woodsy. _Those lips._

"Get off me!" she said snapping out of her delusion, afraid of her betraying thoughts. Draco recoiled and Hermione saw a flicker of hurt in his eyes before he was sneering at her again.

"I was trying to help, you miserable old bat." he smirked.

"I am not a miserable old bat!" she bit off angrily.

"You had me fooled." Draco said, sitting back down and promptly looking away. He had a raging hard on thinking about her soft little body pinned beneath his own. The chaste look in her eyes told him everything he needed to know. The Gryffindor Princess was indeed a virgin and it made Draco's blood boil.

* * *

The train ride to Hogwarts was six hours long. Hermione thought to speak out to Draco about their Head duties, but decided against it for the moment. He was reading again and she was tired. It was the prefect's duties to monitor the halls on the train, leaving them both with little to do. Hermione shed her robes and bundled them into a pillow, she wanted to lie down. Draco eyes followed Hermione as she spread out across the cushions; he had read the same line twenty five times in a row now. He watched her breasts rise and fall with her breaths and wondered what her lips felt like against his or what they would feel like against his cock. He was disgusted with himself, but he couldn't stop imaging feeling Hermione gag on the feel of his dick at the back of her throat.

Hermione closed her eyes and thought about what she'd heard of Draco since the war. How his mother was the reason Harry was alive today, how he wasn't actually going to kill Dumbledore on top of the tower in sixth year, that he was the head of his family now that his father was in jail, his family name completely subject to ridicule and blame, and wondered how he handled it all. _How are we going to manage Head duties all this year? Could we even coexist? Will he still be nasty or could we consider a truce?_ She could feel his eyes on her and warmed at the sensation. She'd never been with a guy, Ron hasn't tried to kiss her since she told him off, and she found herself daydreaming about sitting on Draco's lap and what he would taste like. Sitting up again, she tried talking to him.

"That's about it." Draco said rolling up the parchment of nightly patrolling rounds, schedules for tutoring, and ideas for activities during the school year. They were nearing the school now and he still needed to get changed into his robes. He was lifting his regular shirt to be replaced with his school shirt when the compartment door opened. _Potty and the Weasel come to fetch their precious Hermione__._He was slightly surprised that he even condescended to feel a hint of resentfulness at her leaving.

"Keep your shirt on in front of my girlfriend!" Ron nearly shouted, his face turning a dark puce.

"Calm yourself Weasel, she certainly wasn't complaining." Hermione opened her mouth to deny looking, even though she couldn't look away from his defined torso, but Ron grabbed her arm and yanked her out into the hall. Ripping her arm from his clutch, she reminded him that she was not his girlfriend since he never actually asked her out. At that moment the trained arrived in Hogsmeade and she stomped off to begin guiding first years to Hagrid. Harry merely laughed and Ron huffed out a breath before moving to the carriages that took them to the school. Draco emerged from the train in high spirits after catching Ron's jealousy._ This is going to be a very interesting school year._


	2. Right Now, Everything You Want Is Wrong

Right Now, Everything You Want Is Wrong

* * *

The great hall was bewitched to reveal a twinkling night sky outside. Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the monumental room together and were applauded by the faculty and students. _We're finally back._ Hermione looked to Harry and saw he was thinking the same things, only probably a little darker. She grabbed his hand for comfort, knowing this would be a difficult experience. Hermione and Harry humbly waved before seating themselves at the long Gryffindor table while Ron bowed and glowed with pride. They exchanged looks and rolled eyes but ignored Ron's vanity. Following the sorting of first years, Headmistress McGonagall welcomed back the students, reminded them that the Forbidden Forest is indeed forbidden for a reason, and bid them to enjoy the feast. Harry looked around and noticed how small the number of students at Hogwarts was that year, especially the Slytherin House. Sensing Harry's thoughts were about to take a sad turn for the loss of their friends Fred, Lupin, Tonks, and countless others during the war, Ginny squeezed his hand and pecked him softly on the cheek. Hermione hardly ate her food from the overwhelming thoughts of her pending Head Duties and Ron tried holding multiple conversations with a full mouth. After the feast, Headmistress stood again to make another announcement.

"I would like to introduce the Head Boy and Girl this year at Hogwarts. It is our intention to promote house unity through the school...May I present Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy?" The hall erupted in clapping as Hermione and Draco both stood so that students could make note of them. Draco winked at Hermione before sitting again and she narrowed her eyes at him. The Headmistress asked them both to meet in her office and dismissed the students to bed.

Draco and Hermione were seated in the Headmistresses office, after helping the prefects lead their students to their house dormitories. Professor McGonagall sighed into her chaired and began to explain why she called them there.

"It's my expectation to bridge the gap of prejudice between the houses this year. Instead of having a private room in your respective houses, you will share a common room together." She waited for their reaction. Both students cried out at the injustice. McGonagall raised a tired hand and they silenced instantly.

"You will both learn to coexist and set an example for the other students. You must promote house unity, especially after the war. There is no discussing this. Your dorm is in the seventh floor before the Room of Requirement. Your password is 'peppermint pop'. Off you go." The pair rose from their seats dejectedly and left her office. _How on earth will I survive living with him?_ Hermione thought to herself. _Great, now I have to share my space with the Gryffindor Princess, _Draco mused to himself.

They walked tensely and closemouthed up to their rooms. Neither of them imagined living together and they were puzzled about what to expect. Finding their portrait entrance Hermione noted the scene. A brunette mermaid swam beneath the water and looking to be collecting things while a prince walked his dog along the beach, seemingly unaware of each other. Draco barked out the password and they both entered. The common room was marvelous and extravagant. Shelves upon shelves of books held up by the richest deep colored wood. Hermione's eyes opened in wonder as she looked about. They had a modern personal kitchen; complete with stove, microwave, refrigerator, sink, and a gorgeous hand carved table the same dark color as the cabinets and shelves. The table had comfy seeming chairs that looked to be used for dining as well as compatible for homework. The floor was covered in beige colored carpet that was so lush and squishy you could practically fall asleep on it. The walls were painted an off white that matched beautifully with the chestnut ornate wood workings. Set a step down from the kitchen was a spacious living room with surrounding bookshelves and high windows that brightened the entire area. All the furniture was white with chestnut furnishings There was a sofa, a love-seat, and two deep set chairs. Each piece looked extra cushiony and was strategically placed in front of a massive charmed fireplace that never went out. Two doors set a bit aside one another towards the eastern wall of the room.

Draco went ahead forward not bothering to notice the grandeur of their living space. He lived in a mansion already so he was used to brilliance, Hermione mused to herself. The doors had their names writing in beautiful calligraphy on them and Draco entered his leaving Hermione to briefly catch a look at his effects. Everything was decorated in forest green and gold. She advanced to her own room and went inside. The curtains and bed comforter were colored a scarlet red. Her chair and carpet were a shimmery silver color. Hermione was so excited she felt like a little kid. _This is better than I ever could have imagined!_ She ran for her trunks to change clothes, released Crookshanks from his cage, and shuffled around until she found her iPod and its dock. Setting them into place, she turned on her favorite song and started jumping on the bed. _I can't believe my luck! Wait until Harry and Ron see this!_

* * *

_That insolent girl!_ Draco raged. He listened to muggle music before and decided it was tolerable but there was no reason her noise needed to be so loud. He left his room and entered Hermione's. Much to his surprise, she was jumping up and down on the bed like a little kid. He couldn't help but watch, totally entranced at her lack of bashfulness. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt with shorts and her hair flew every which way. The music was so loud that she didn't even hear him arrive. Draco's ears prickled at her giggling as if she lost a knut and found a galleon. She bounced around in a circle until she turned towards him and shrieked in surprise. Flailing her arms around, Hermione lost her balance and fell backwards off the bed, crashing into a vanity mirror and shattering it before tumbling to the ground. Draco rushed to her aid, already sensing she'd be badly hurt. He saw blood leaking from her forearm as she whimpered. He never knew Hermione to be this clumsy or thoughtless. Quickly pulling out his wand Draco quickly said "_Reparo!_" to fix the mirror and remove the offending broken glass to better reach Hermione. She was pulling out her own wand to quiet the music and attempting to heal herself but he stopped her, staring at her blood, he looked her over for more cuts first. She was in shock as he used the spell "_Episkey!_" to heal her wounds and "_Scourgify!_" to clean away the blood. The calming feeling of safety rushed over her as she chastised herself for being so uncoordinated.

Draco suddenly became furious. "How could you possibly be so childish?" he yelled. Hermione was disheartened; she had changed so much since the war. She didn't feel like herself at all anymore. Or, she felt more like the self she always wanted to be. Not the book worm know-it-all everyone thought she was. She felt small and little. Tears welled up in her eyes as she apologized; touching the places she'd just been bleeding from. Draco saw this fragile Hermione and instantly felt guilty. Some foreign feeling of kindness overcame him after such a scary event. He had the extreme desire to protect Hermione. She was still looking down and biting her lip, trying not to cry, as he scooped her up effortlessly, walked across the room, and sat her in the chair with him. He cradled her in his lap in front of her little fire place. Draco could tell she was in shock still as she laid rigidly against held her as she hiccupped and sighed, finally relaxing against him. Never in a million years did he imagine holding a delicate little Hermione in his lap. His friends would never let him live it down. He couldn't stop thinking about her blood. He was always raised to believe muggle-born's genuinely had dirty blood, that their blood was tainted, unfit and unclean. _Her blood is the exact same color as mine. _While he thought about what this meant, he felt Hermione drift asleep in his arms. Afraid to move and disturb her, Draco stayed and thought about how different this girl could really be from what he was taught.

* * *

Hermione awoke disoriented; with her eyes still shut she realized she was curled up against something very comfortable and very warm. She couldn't remember where she was at first, content to just enjoy the feel and smell of her surroundings. Suddenly, she remembered where she knew that scent from. She opened her eyes to see the most extraordinary face looking questioningly down at her. She knew those eyes. Vaulting to her feet, Hermione pointed at him and demanded to know what on earth he was doing in her room.

"I tried to comfort you after your nasty fall, Granger." She looked at him, slowly remembering what had happened only an hour before and ran her hand forcibly through her curly hair. Draco looked at her murderously.

"No need to thank me, mudblood." and left the room. Hermione blinked multiple times. She felt insulted at his words but still felt worse for not thanking Malfoy. _He really did help a lot. Who knew he had a kind bone in his body?_ She needed to clear her head and returned to methodically unpack her trunk. Once she finished, Hermione heard Draco in the common room and reluctantly decided to thank him for helping her.

"Malfoy?" she called out to him but he ignored her and continued looking for a specific book.

"Thank you, for helping me." she said begrudgingly, privately wishing he never had to help her at all or even comfort her. He merely nodded and continued his search.

* * *

Classes started the very next day. Hermione was eager for things to get back to normal. She still couldn't sleep without nightmares of the war or the torture by Bellatrix so she unintentionally awoke early and gathered the necessary items for her morning classes of Arithmancy, Charms, and Double Potions before leaving to breakfast. Draco wasn't up yet and Hermione wondered why she felt she should wake him. Instead she ignored the feeling and hoped they could pretend like nothing happened while avoiding him altogether._ I'm supposed to be a filthy mudblood, why would he even stop to help me?_ They had been enemies for years. She never felt so vulnerable before. _And I'm stuck living with Malfoy, to boot?_ She stepped out of the enlarged portrait and made her way to the Great Hall. Harry and Ginny greeted Hermione happily as Ron muttered something unintelligible with a full mouth. She had charms with Ginny and double potions with Harry and Ron. Ginny and Hermione had become very close since the war and were excited to have time together away from the boys.

Draco entered the great hall groggily. He wasn't a morning person at all. Not until he had some caffeine in him. Grabbing a mug, the entire pitcher of coffee, and some toast, he settled in next to Blaise and talked about Quidditch. Draco was to be the team captain this year and was responsible for scheduling try outs and practice. He inwardly grimaced. _One more thing on top of all my Head Boy duties,_ he considered. Looking around he noticed the Golden Trio laughing at something just positively hysterical. It grated his nerves already. He watched as Hermione tossed her head back, making her brown curls bounce around her head.

"Living with her is going to be awful." he said to his best friend. Blaise's eyes shot open.

"I wondered why I didn't see you in the common room. Since when do you have to live with her?" he asked half laughing.

"McGonagall's newest idea to promote house unity. What bullocks." Draco responded. But before Blaise could acknowledge his statement, Pansy sauntered up to Draco as if nothing happened a week ago.

"Drakie poo, I've missed you so much." She said, reaching out to stick her fingers in his hair. Draco moved his head away.

"Leave me alone, Pansy. We broke up a week ago. You know I hate when you call me that." he told her.

"But Drakie, I'm feeling extra saucy today. Don't you wanna come back to my room later? Please Drakie?" He knew this was something she always did trying to get his attention back and felt sick to his stomach. Pansy was such an easy lay. Taking in her straight blond hair and blue eyes, he realized that was the only reason he stayed with her for so long.

"I don't want you Pansy. Go. Away." he said through clenched teeth. She huffed and marched down the other end of the Slytherin table where Daphne and Millicent waited for her, sending pouty looks to him. Not feeling hungry anymore he pushed away from the table and left the Great Hall to go to his first class, Muggle Studies. He tried telling himself that he didn't want to know anything about muggles. The school forced him to take the lousy class. But he couldn't help wonder what he could possibly learn about them after seeing Hermione's blood. _Are things really so different? Are **we** really so different?_ His father would kill him if he knew Draco's beliefs were wavering. Draco settled into a seat midway in the classroom before other students began filing in. His mood blackened when he heard whispers behind his back about him being in the class. Turning around he gave the students a nasty look and they shut up immediately. He made up his mind to succeed magnificently in the class.

* * *

Hermione's morning got off to a good start. Arithmancy went smoothly; she already read the entire text book that summer. In the halls she had to break up a fight between a couple third years over a girl and gave them detentions with Hagrid for two days. Charms with Ginny turned out to be delightful; she almost regretted keeping the girl at a distance after the war. Hermione had almost forgotten how feisty and witty her best friend was. Ginny was the only one who truly saw through Hermione and could tell Hermione was struggling a lot after the war. They cast a little "_Muffliato!_" spell around them to keep from being overheard much. Hermione knew she could tell Ginny anything and went into detail about her nightmares while occasionally practicing nonverbal charms for the class. She felt rather relieved finally talking to someone about her problems. Ginny understood completely and even admitted she was struggling too, still grieving over the death of her brother Fred. The whole family was still mourning. Hermione listened then as Ginny talked about Harry and their relationship, making comments when appropriate. Both girls left the class feeling much more lighthearted, making plans to go shopping the first weekend trip to Hogsmeade.

A double period of Potions class was next, one of Hermione's favorite classes. Professor Slughorn still taught the class and positively adored Hermione's work. She entered the room and looked for Harry and Ron. They were seated with Neville and chatted away amicably. As Hermione was advancing across the room, a Slytherin viciously stuck out their leg causing Hermione to trip. She put out her arms to catch herself when someone grabbed her and pulled her back up. It was Malfoy.

"Take your hands off me, Malfoy." she said, afraid too many people would notice.

"You're really an unappreciative little girl, aren't you? Someone needs to teach you some respect." he said while loosening his grip on her clothes. Hermione was livid._ Did he just call me little girl? I didn't need any help from the likes of him!_ Her chest tightened at being called such a name. Spinning around, she looked at Pansy positively sweet and said "Twenty points from Slytherin for attempting to hurt the Head Girl." Pansy let out a frustrated sound and looked at Draco as if he was going to do something about it as Head Boy. Draco continued to his seat and kept an eye on Hermione. The way she always fell down made his stomach clench uncomfortably.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione found their way to the Great Hall for lunch. Harry and Ron were talking nonstop about Quidditch try outs and Hermione gazed around looking for Ginny. They all sat together and talked about their first morning back to school. Hermione had a free period after lunch which she had every intention of going to the library for. She collected her books and left her friends talking about Quidditch again. Once at the library, Hermione let out a sigh of relief._ Here, I can be comfortable. Here, I can relax._ The books understood her and she understood them. Weaving through the tables towards the restricted section, she found her favorite studying nook. No one ever came back this far. She was basically walled in with book shelves. No one would dare bother her here. Settling into her Transfiguration textbook, she studied away as all thoughts of the war, her friends, her family, and everything else melted into the background.

Draco felt like he was having an outer body experience. His first day of school and he already received a letter from his jailed in father telling him all the things expected of him as the Malfoy Heir now. _As if I haven't already been taking care of everything!_ Draco didn't even want to deal with it yet. He set the letter aside on his desk and focused on homework given in his Muggle Studies class. He had to write a twelve inch paper about the functions and uses of a cell phone as well as a laptop computer. He hardly knew where to start. Draco heard Hermione enter the common room after classes and wondered if he should ask her about them. He walked out and caught Hermione just as she was going into her room.

"Granger, since you're so familiar with muggle technologies, would you mind explaining what a laptop is for me?" He could tell she was debating the pros and cons of helping him.

"On one condition," she said. Draco was reconsidering her help; he hated asking anyone for help especially if there were conditions involved. "You have to stop calling me mudblood." she declared.

"I suppose I can do that." he agreed. Her blood wasn't actually muddy, he added privately to himself.

"Follow me, then." she told him and he did. Right back in the room where he saw her jumping up and down with joy on her bed just the night before, the first time he saw her let herself go. He shut those memories out quickly.

The room smelled exactly like her. Like honey, fresh cotton, and vanilla. She led him over to her desk where a strange plastic square sat beside a tinier plastic square. Pointing to the larger square, Hermione explained it was a laptop. She lifted the top half of the device and pressed a button, causing the screen to turn black and then blue. Draco watched in amazement, he'd never seen anything like it. Hermione ran her finger over a little slit that allowed her to access the machine.

"Is that some kind of blood magic?" Hermione chuckled. "No, it's a finger print scanner. No two people have the same finger print. It's for identification," she explained. Draco still didn't understand. A screen loaded and Hermione went over each detail. She opened a program that allowed the computer to recognize finger prints. Taking Malfoy's hand, she guided his finger across the miniature scanner. Draco almost recoiled at her touch but knew better than to show her any reaction. He considered whether the machine was stealing his soul or something. Once the computer recognized his finger, Hermione put it in sleep mode again. "So the computer can start up where you last left off instead of starting up completely again." He was beginning to understand. She pressed a button again and a screen appeared asking for a password to which Hermione told Draco to scan his finger like she showed him. _The awe on his face is almost endearing._ She showed Draco a little of the internet, explained that most of it was pictures of naked woman, social media websites, and advertisements.

Draco was floored. Never did he imagine that muggles to could have access to so much information in one single place. A loud dinging sound coming from the smaller plastic square caught Draco's attention. Hermione grabbed the device and clicked a button that lit up a screen. The picture was of a meadow Draco didn't recognize. She told Malfoy about her cell phone with its touch screen capabilities and had the nearly the same uses as a laptop. He didn't understand how you could touch the screen to do things with it. Hermione showed him by responding to a text from her muggle next door neighbor and he watched as her fingers swiped across the screen to form words. _My brain hurts now._ Draco gruffly thanked Hermione and left for his own room, content to have Wizarding things around him and conflicted about the muggle technologies he learned about.

Tonight, Draco and Hermione had to patrol the Dungeons, first, third, and fifth floor. Hermione almost forgot until Draco came and reminded her in an agitated voice. Draco was in a foul mood after attempting to write back to his father. Lucius wanted Draco to begin looking for a pureblooded wife to carry on the Malfoy name, knowing full well he wasn't ready for that. Having no desire to wait around on Hermione for rounds, he was even more annoyed. They met outside their portrait hole and began their way to the Dungeons where the Slytherin common rooms lay. Most prefects wanted to avoid that area, so they agreed to patrol it themselves some nights. Nothing eventful occurred during their entire patrol, not a student out of bed, though she almost thought she heard some hushed giggling from a classroom on the third floor but found it empty. Hermione wished she didn't have to do patrols, especially with a completely silent and brooding Malfoy. She couldn't stand how moody he was sometimes. They returned to their common room rather late and both went directly into their rooms without even a goodnight and fell right into their beds.

* * *

The two next weeks followed much the same with no mention of what happened the first night back to school. Hermione tried to spend any time between Head Girl duties and classes with her friends. Ron hadn't made any advances towards her at all, to which she was appreciative. Harry complained about his classes and that Ron was getting too big headed for his own good. Ginny and she made plans next weekend to go to Hogsmeade to get some new clothes and school supplies. Malfoy and Hermione were arguing considerably more often about the stupidest of things. She hated the way he left his quills laying around and he didn't appreciate how much noise she made entering the common room at any given hour. She was trying hard to not be irritated but everything about him drove her up the wall.

"We've got patrol." he said for the tenth time. Throwing her books down, she stomped back into the hall with him following in her wake. Hermione annoyed the living daylights out of him but he loved making her so agitated. They'd fallen into an almost comfortable disagreement, always being mean to each other. Walking down the passageway to the dungeons, Hermione wrapped her arms around herself from the cold. Draco realized she forgot her robes in her frustration when she rounded on him.

"Did you hear that?" she said. They were on the third floor and Hermione could swear she heard giggling again. Draco listened intently and heard what he thought was a moaning noise. Alert, they both quietly opened the door to an old History of Magic classroom and found two students wrapped around each other in a rather compromising position. Ron was snogging Lavender, leaving sloppy wet drool all over her face. Hermione reeled back not expecting Ron to be so blatant in his affections with someone else. The couple noticed their arrival and Hermione stood with her hands on her hips. Lavender screeched horribly at being caught while Ron lifted his hands outwards and tried sputtering out an apology. Hermione had almost forgotten Draco was there.

"Twenty five points from Gryffindor for you each for being out of bed and whoring around." sounding disgusted. "You could do better, Lavender." he continued. Ron was angry at being caught now, looking to Hermione for forgiveness and glaring heatedly at Malfoy.

"Shut your mouth scumbag!" Ron barked.

"Or what, you'll vomit slugs at me, Weasel? Maybe you should apologize to the lady." He suggested, not directly saying which girl he should apologize to. Ron was still angry.

"Mind your business Malfoy!" Hermione and Lavender just stood watching the exchange. Lavender realized Ron wasn't going to defend her honor and ran from the room crying. Ron looked exasperated. Hermione turned to walk out and Malfoy followed her. She realized now why Ron hadn't been paying her any attention, his eyes were elsewhere. She realized surprisingly that she didn't care much. In fact, she didn't feel weighed down at the thought of being with him anymore. If anything she was rightly embarrassed.

They rounded a corner before Draco tried saying anything. He wasn't good at encouraging girls to move on from a lousy boyfriend. He'd always been a pretty lousy one himself. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, Hermione interjected.

"You don't have to point out that he's dumber than a cockroach but to be honest I don't much care about who he's snogging." Draco didn't appreciate her telling him what he thought, and in an argumentative mood, he pressed forward.

"The Weasel isn't worth anyone's time." he expressed.

"He's still my friend, Malfoy. Regardless of any romantic relationship we have. It's not my fault he's off cavorting with an easy harlot." she snapped, directing her indignation at him. Wanting to assuage some of his own frustration, he told her that maybe if she wasn't so frigid that Ron would've warmed up to her a bit more. Not seconds after he got the words out of his mouth, he regretted them. Hermione's hand flew full force at his face.

"What was that for, you crazy mudblood?" This was exactly what he wanted.

"How dare you say that to me!" she yelled. He could taste blood in his mouth and he knew he shouldn't have brought back that word. They were both past the point of being angry now. She drew back to smack him again when he grabbed her wrist and slammed her into the wall. He heard her breath catch and saw fear racing in her eyes.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on me. Do you understand?" he growled darkly at her. She looked aside searching for a way to escape. Draco grabbed her wrists tighter and pressed his body roughly into hers, hearing her let out a little pant. He was getting too excited for his own good watching her squirm under the pressure.

"I said do you understand?" Grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him. He couldn't stand the way she was looking everywhere but his eyes. The brat infuriated him. She nodded obediently and his mouth came down roughly on hers. In a moment of intensity, he claimed her mouth with his and felt her melt beneath him as his tongue forced past her lips. She opened up slowly and tentatively. Some barrier broke and they both gave in. He'd never kissed so passionately before. All the years of pent up aggression came boiling to the surface. Hermione felt like she was a raging fire underneath him, threatening to burn him alive. They each poured themselves into the kiss. He nipped at her lip and she drew his tongue into her mouth and suckled on it. They devoured each other and his hand drifted slowly upwards around her neck. He felt drunk on her little moans and kissed along her neck only to find her lips again and ravish them. Hermione loved the low grumble in Draco's throat. Abruptly he released her. She stood there with her chest heaving and he stalked off towards the stairs and their dorm, completely oblivious to her gasps for air.


	3. Wish I Could Follow Through

Wish I Could Follow Through

* * *

Hermione awoke feeling more peaceful than she had in months. She rolled around looking for a comfortable spot in her warm soft bed as memories of the previous night flooded her thoughts. _How dare Malfoy kiss me like that, he had no right!_ She thought bitterly about the situation. She was more afraid of the way she responded to the kiss, knowing she had never felt more alive. She by no means wanted to ever speak to him again. He made her school years miserable with taunting and hateful names. Hermione couldn't fathom what possessed him to kiss her like that. _And he called me a mudblood again after our agreement!_ Surely he'd make some comment about her being filthy if she tried to confront him about it. She rose from her bed, naked and into the cold air to start dressing. Today she and Ginny were going to Hogsmeade with Harry to shop and have lunch. Hermione hated picking out her clothes. If she could never wear clothes again she gladly wouldn't. She heard Malfoy showering in their shared bathroom as she clasped her bra, picked out cute undies, shimmied into jeans, and pulled a maroon sweater over her head. The hair on the back of her neck stood and she felt her nipples harden considering his close presence. She wanted desperately to avoid him and leave the dorm to put as much distance as possible between them.

The path to Hogsmeade was fairly desolate as Harry, Ginny, and Hermione made their way into the meek town. It was still too early in the year for the lower classes to be permitted access to the humble Wizarding village. The clouds rolling in made the sky look bleak as they made their way to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop for new ink, parchment, and quills. Hermione was particularly quiet and thoughtful as she trailed along the love sick couple. Ron told them about last night's encounter at breakfast during Hermione's convenient absence. They were trying to stay out of the situation as much as possible though they didn't appreciate Ron's cheeky attitude about the run in.

The group continued to Honeyduke's Sweets Shop where Hermione stocked up on everything she could get her hands on. Mountains of chocolate frogs, canary creams, acid pops, fizzing whizbees, licorice wands, tooth flossing string-mints, cauldron cakes, pumpkin pasties, and treacle tart to take back and satisfy her massive sweet tooth craving. She charmed them to fit in her purse before leaving the shop and heading for lunch at the Three Broom Sticks with her friends. They settled in and downed some butterbeers before a group of boisterous guys came in, patting each other on the back and calling out cheers. At the center of the group was Ron who looked thrilled for all the attention he was getting. Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry and Ginny and they sympathetically looked back. She didn't feel like dealing with the bedlam so she offered to see them back and the school. Instead of heading directly back, Hermione wandered through the streets until she found the post office. She found a little table and sat to write her parents about the past couple weeks, making a point to leave out anything to do with Malfoy.

* * *

Draco listened for Hermione's departure that morning. Sleep tormented him and he spent the whole night criticizing his reaction to Hermione's slap. No one ever touched him without his permission. But he couldn't stop thinking about the way she struggled about beneath him and then softened at his kiss. He felt rotten with himself. _What would father think if he knew I touched a mudblood?_ Draco debated whether he cared. Since the war, he made an effort to be tolerant and understanding._ It was only a kiss._ He knew he couldn't let himself lose control like that around her again and almost considered finding Pansy to mollify his feelings with her body but decided vehemently against it. Taking up from his seat on the common room couch, he wandered shirtless into his bathroom. He picked up a bottle of lotion from Hermione's side of the sink and opened it, sniffing at the cap. It smelled of honey and vanilla. _So that's where her fragrance comes from._ Setting it down he reached for the bathroom door that led to Hermione's room and felt for the handle. Curiosity consumed him as he tested to see if it was locked. It wasn't. Carefully opening the door, Draco peered inside. Not much had changed since he'd last been in there. He saw the laptop she used still sitting on her desk and a few papers scattered around. Gazing about, he caught sight of a slightly open dresser drawer that seemed ready to burst with clothes. He strolled over to pull gently on the knobs and realized he was looking at a drawer full of Hermione's intimate clothing.

He couldn't believe his luck._ She wears such tiny girly underwear,_ he thought, lifting a pair of small, light blue frilly panties. _Who knew the Gryffindor Princess was a closet girly girl? Or was she always this way and I've only just noticed?_ he was entertaining lucrative thoughts to himself. She had so many they barely all fit inside the drawer. The immediate desire to take her panties overrode his mind. Draco was instantly hard as rock. He wanted to feel their softness against his dick. The same panties that held Hermione's generous hips and big butt, the same panties that cradled her silky hot cunt. His breathing became labored as he pursued her dirty clothing hamper sitting beside her bed. Reaching in, Draco found a recently disposed pair just on top and snatched them up. He ran the delicate cotton through his hands and against his face where he caught her scent and moaned allowed. He was unashamed. Yanking his throbbing dick out of his pants, he ran the fabric against his dick and almost burst. He was overwhelmed with sensation and only needed to move himself inside them a couple more strokes until he unloaded a tremendous amount of thick cum into her undies. Draco felt some of the tension leave his body as he buried the panties at the bottom of her hamper. He searched around for another and found a black pair with purple polka dots and decided to hold onto them. Draco retreated to his own room and hid the panties below his bed knowing Hermione would never think to search for them there.

* * *

Hermione returned to the dormitory and promptly entered her room. She threw her bag of sweets on her bed, grabbed up some homework, wanting to avoid thinking anything at all, and returned to her favorite spot on the love-seat in front of the enormous fire. She needed to get to work on a Potions essay about calming droughts. Not long after she revised and completed it, she heard a knocking at the portrait. Hermione cheerfully welcomed Ginny inside and both girls sat back on the couch.

"I'm really sorry about Ron," Ginny began. Hermione waved her off and told her she honestly wasn't worried about it. Ginny looked at Hermione and could tell something else was on her mind.

"Would you want to go back to Hogsmeade tomorrow morning, but just you and me? I know the boys will be spending their entire Sunday on catching up on homework." Ginny encouraged, adding "It could be a girl's day, just us!" Hermione agreed, knowing she needed time away from the male species altogether and watched her friend leave just as quickly as she entered. Hermione was actually looking forward to the trip and the prospect of buying new panties.

* * *

Draco was roused in an acutely early hour of the morning to a pounding noise at the portrait hole. Half asleep he made his way to the door and swung it open, finding a drunken Pansy clinging for balance to slightly less drunk Blaise.

"Sorry mate," Blaise said. "She wouldn't shut up and refused to calm down until she talked to you." Draco was having trouble understanding until Pansy righted herself and saw him.

"Drakie poooooo!" she slurred and pushed past him into the common room. He nodded at Blaize that he'd take care of it, wondering how they made it all the way to the seventh floor from the Dungeon without getting caught and followed after her. Pansy had spread herself out unattractively on the couch, rolling her head back and forth.

"What did you have to drink?" he asked. "Sooo much tequila," she replied. Draco knew tequila always made Pansy uncontrollably horny. Turning into the kitchen, he lit a flame and started a pot of tea hoping to sober her up before sending her on her way or before Hermione awoke and found them. Pansy started laughing and crawling along the floor to Draco.

"Don't you waaaant me, Drakie?" she tried to purr at him but the words got jumbled drunkenly in her mouth and sounded more like "Son't yew wan mes, Rakie?" Draco ignored her and sat at the table remembering all the drunken sex they used to have together. Pansy started sniffling loudly and acting as though she was going to cry. He turned and caught the pathetic look on her face. Just then, Hermione emerged from her room and sized up the scene.

"What on earth are you doing?" she called out to them. Pansy rolled over onto the floor and started giggling maniacally while Malfoy just shook his head. Hermione stood rubbing her eyes and waiting for an answer. Draco's chest tightened, recalling his actions earlier in the day.

"Silly creature of dirt can't mind her bloody business." Pansy said, seeming to be much more sober than she was acting. Catching the insult, Hermione backed into her room and slammed the door. Draco gave Pansy a nasty look and told her she needed to leave.

"But Drakie! I just want to beeee with you! I'm sooorry I broke it off! I want things to go back to nooormal!" she whined at him. He didn't care about her excuses and lifted her nimbly off the ground and set her on the floor outside the common room like a bad cat after dragging a bird in the house. She jumped to her feet as if she hadn't been drinking at all and shrieked at him that he was a 'royal arse' as he shut the portrait in her face. After the war, the prejudice against muggle-born's was almost entirely nonexistent beyond the few pureblooded left and stubborn in their beliefs. Removing the hot water and pouring himself a mug to steep tea, Draco sat on the windowsill overlooking the grounds of Hogwarts. Within the next month he'd be playing Quidditch again and thought optimistically that things would make more sense when he had the exercise and time to himself. He finished his tea and decided to check on Hermione to see if she was awake and upset. _I should apologize; Pansy was even more vulgar than I usually am._ Draco silently opened the door and caught sight of Hermione curled up in a ball under her covers. He watched the slow even movements of her breathing before shutting the door and returning to his own room. Lying awake he thought about their short time living together. Despite their differences in blood, she was the only person who kept him on his toes. Now he had to rearrange his beliefs that she was inferior. Begrudgingly he realized that no matter how angry he was, her smile seemed to brighten his days. Draco vowed never to let anyone know about the feelings he was beginning to harbor for the Gryffindor Princess, least of all her. And with that knowledge his drifted soundly asleep.

* * *

Hermione regained consciousness as the sun brightly lit in her room and became aware of how stiff and stuffy she felt. She was still curled up and the tears from Pansy's disrespect had dried on her cheeks. She felt puffy and fatigued._ This is nothing compared to living in the woods and hunting for Horcruxes,_ she tried reminding herself. She thought she was immune to hurtful names by now, but seeing Pansy in the common room with Draco struck a nerve. She stretched out and made her way to shower to get ready for another trip to Hogsmeade with Ginny. Promptly, she went to the Great Hall for breakfast, decidedly uninterested about dealing with Ron. Ginny was there by herself and piling eggs onto her plate. She looked happy to see Hermione until she noticed how haggard she looked.

"Hermione, they aren't over working you as Head Girl, are they?" she was asking speculatively.

"It's just the stress of everything. Classes, homework, Malfoy…" she trailed off._ Did I really just say that?_ Hermione didn't want anyone worrying about her; she'd always been able to take care of herself. She especially didn't want anyone to know about her thoughts of Malfoy. Catching sight of Harry and Ron entering the hall, Ginny decided to wait until they were alone to ask Hermione more. Harry sat and pecked Ginny on the cheek and sent a "Morning, 'Mione," her way before shooting Ron a look to warning him to keep his mouth shut. Ron didn't say a word, sitting on the other side of Harry and began stuffing his face with food. She hardly expected an apology from Ron this soon, he could never own up to his mistakes. Nonplussed, Hermione finished her food left for Hogsmeade village with Ginny.

* * *

Gladrags Wizardwear was a quaint little shop. It was enchanted with a candlelit glow that seemed to follow the customer around and smelled strongly of jasmine incense._ This place is amazing! _Hermione knew this would be the perfect place to satisfy her obsession with underwear. Ginny wandered over to some shoes and Hermione searched among the lingerie collection. She found the cutest pair of white panties with ruffles along the bottom adorned with little bows and another pink pair that was lacy with ruffles as well. Not willing to leave without both pairs and a few other things, Hermione brought her purchases to the cashier and even paid for a pair of combat boots Ginny had her eye on. Both girls felt much more at ease by themselves and starting opening up about what had been going recently.

"Harry and I had sex!" Ginny blurted while they took tea at Madam Puddifoot's. Hermione choked on her drink.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" Hermione questioned as soon as she recovered from a coughing fit. She remembered what Malfoy said about her being frigid.

"It was so romantic! It hurt a bit at first, but then it just felt amazing." Ginny told her, sparing only some of details and saw that Hermione looked slightly uncomfortable talking about sex.

"What's been going on with you?" Ginny inquired. "You seem so different since we've been back this year." Hermione saw the concern in her friend's eyes and spilled everything that happened between her and Malfoy since the first night at school. She didn't realize how much Malfoy was affecting her and how badly she wanted someone to talk to about it. Ginny listened intently to Hermione's entire story. She could tell her friend was extremely conflicted.

"How can I let someone who has always tormented me affect me now? Especially considering how cruel, heartless, and mean he is!" Hermione babbled away to her friend unhappily.

"But haven't you noticed that he hasn't been mean to anyone but you, Hermione?" the other girl said. She hadn't noticed, blanching at the idea for a second.

"I think he's into you." Ginny exclaimed as if she had an epiphany about the sun rising in the sky for the first time. She wanted Hermione to pursue the budding relationship with Malfoy. "Think of how angry Ron would be!" The last thing Hermione wanted was to cause anything between anyone.

* * *

Back in the common room, Draco awoke late and wondered how much time he'd have before Hermione returned. The previous night he pulled her underwear from his bed and wore them himself, basking in their softness. Just the idea that they belonged to Hermione drove him nuts. He had to jerk off twice before he settled down enough to fit comfortably in the cotton panties and fell asleep to the cool fabric cradling his manhood. Rising from the bed and replacing the stolen panties in their hiding spot, he padded softly through the bathroom and into her room again. She had told him about naked pictures on the internet and Draco was curious about what she meant. Sitting in her chair and lifting the laptop screen, he clicked the same button she did and wondered if his finger would still start it up. He smiled to himself as he slid his finger across the sensor and saw the screen come to life. Clicking the internet browser like she showed him, he started typing in words of things he imagined seeing. Leaning back, Draco searched images of young girls with cocks buried deep inside them. _I wonder how far I could fit inside of Hermione's tight, little cunt._ He desperately wanted to feel her warmth surrounding him. Exiting the browser he closed the screen and got up to look for Hermione's panties again. Draco found an innocent looking white pair of undies and slid them on himself as he pumped his cock to thoughts of Hermione's lips around his long, wide shaft. It wasn't long before he felt his balls tighten and release his cum into the undies. Sliding them off he hid them among her other dirty clothes and left her room otherwise seemingly untouched.

* * *

Hermione was exhausted after her second outing to Hogsmeade in a row and wanted to return to the Head's common room without distraction. She was cold and wanted to try on her new panties and pajama shirt, but couldn't help contemplating what Ginny said about Draco nor could she believe that he might actually be interested in her. He always made the difference in their blood statuses painfully obvious. _Why should that change that now?_ Hermione tried on the lacy pink ruffled panties and instantly fell in love. She pulled the purple cotton shirt over her head that reached about mid-thigh and shook out her long brown curls. Approving of the look, she grabbed her favorite book before heading for the couch in front of the rich, lavish fireplace. She sat down and pulled her legs up, tucking in so she could read. It wasn't long before the warmth of the fire seeped into her bones and made her drowsy. She stretched out her legs and then curled up with her book on her chest only meaning to close her eyes for a minute.

Draco returned from the library where he and Blaise met to schedule try outs for the Quidditch team. Massaging the back of his neck, he entered the common room and noticed Hermione fast asleep on the couch. Setting down his bag he walked over and picked up the book she dropped and set it on the coffee table. Hermione's long shirt had risen up, giving Draco a glimpse at her undies. Draco was beside himself with excitement. _This is my chance to reach out and touch them!_ He sat down very carefully next to her as not to disturb her. Hermione shifted slightly at the movement and lifted her leg to a higher position, unconsciously showing Draco the arch of her private mound. She looked so small and innocent and her pussy looked soft and hairless beneath the thin covering. His breath caught as he reached forward, dragging his finger along the edge of her panties just below her butt.

"Draco," she mumbled softly. He froze at her use of his first name and worried she woke at his touch. Instead, she snuggled her head into the armrest pillow and sighed. He loved the way her voice sounded when she said his name and realized she must be dreaming about him. Feeling a surge of confidence, he deftly slid his finger under the edge of her panties and felt the velvety smooth skin of her cunt. It took all of him not to sink his fingers inside her depths. His pants were too tight now; he could feel the dampness between her legs and withdrew his hand. He was going too far and had to stop himself from losing control before he did something he knew he'd regret. Draco reluctantly got up and went to his own room to cool down.


	4. All Your Dreams Are Waking Up

**ADDITIONAL WARNING - From here on out my story will be getting extremely mature.  
+18 ONLY - MA, with Daddy/little girl relationship.  
Heed warning!**

All Your Dreams Are Waking Up

* * *

Classes carried on and the students went about their business without much resistance. Hermione noticed Draco seemed to be avoiding her more than usual. Perhaps it was due to his strict Quidditch practice schedule and Head duties so she tried not to linger on it. The first match of the season between Slytherin and Ravenclaw was only a couple weeks away. Hermione spent most of her time studying or with her friends when she wasn't busy. Ron was being civil, if not downright egotistical. He still had not apologized, but was still running around with Lavender who hung off his every word and telling the school of their war stories. Ginny and Harry were nauseating to look at despite how happy she was for them both, they found comfort in each other rather than suffering after the war. Hermione fervently wished she had someone for comfort and security too. She didn't mind Malfoy's absence terribly since every time he was around he didn't have anything kind to say.

"You are without a doubt the most childish girl I have ever met," he grumbled to her while she sat coloring in front of the fire place after hours of studying. She was coloring a scene similar to their common room portrait. The large hanging picture character's seemed remarkably closer and watching each other fixedly than he originally noted. She recalled every bad-mannered comment he made. For some reason, the little snippy remarks almost hurt her feelings. She tried to push aside the idea of Malfoy getting under her skin.

"Don't you have a life, Granger?" he would ask seeing her busied away with homework and studying on any given evening. She mostly tried to ignore him, not thinking it important to reply. She found comfort in studying. Malfoy, on the other hand, didn't bother. They both had photographic memories where they retained every bit of knowledge learned. Hermione didn't realize that all he wanted was for her to actually argue with him. He was at war with himself internally over his feelings for her. She was the only person who could keep up with him or call him on his rubbish attitude and he missed the way she used to snap at him and call him names as well.

Draco wore Hermione's panties to bed every single night. He loved how soft they felt and the way they supported his package, but loved them even more knowing they belonged to her. Draco wanted so badly to hate her like when they were younger, but every time she was around he couldn't help being captivated by the way she moved and spoke. Her voice rang in his ears. _She acts so much like a little girl,_ he thought, trying not to let the idea arouse him. _ Was it the after effects of the war?_ He wanted to protect her, possess her, and make her his own. The tension between them was becoming unbearable. Lashing out inconsiderately was the result of his bottled and suppressed emotions. The patrols were mostly silent or forced kosher conversations and he wasn't gracious enough to say something polite. _When did everything change? _he pondered. _Their first ruddy night back at school,_ he answered to himself. That night and only that night she allowed herself to trust him. She let him heal her wounds and thanked him by unknowingly giving a glimpse of her inner self to him. He didn't know how to interpret it; this new side of her seemed so natural yet completely foreign to him.

* * *

Hermione couldn't lull thoughts of Malfoy no matter how hard she tried. Replaying in her head that fateful first night in the castle and his forcefulness the night she hit him. She had never been so intimate with a guy before and wasn't sure if she should feel violated until she remembered willingly sitting in his lap and deliberately slapping him. He was gentle when healing her and unafraid to manhandle her when angry, but all she could think about was how turned on she felt. Hermione sighed, looking about her room and marveling at the splendid decorations. It was late, but she wasn't tired yet. She felt tingly whenever she remembered Malfoy's rough embrace. _Ron never once made me feel that way._ Changing into her favorite nightgown, a short pink and white striped one with a bow at the chest, she grabbed her toothbrush and set her special stuffed bunny right side up on her bed. She opened the bathroom door only to realize it was already occupied. Draco stood holding himself in his hand as he released his bladder into the toilet of their shared lavatory. She had never seen a boy's private parts let alone a guy going to the bathroom. Usually they didn't have any problems sharing the space. _What do I do?!_

All too promptly, Draco recognized the intrusion and turned his head to her, still relieving himself. The look on Granger's face was priceless, like a bird caught in a cage.

"Haven't you ever seen a dick before, Granger? No need to stare." Oozing confidence, Draco flashed the most charming smile he could. There was a reason he was rightly called the Slytherin Sex God.

Hermione's faced turned bright red; she stammered an apology, still transfixed on the sight of such a large dick, as he called it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to see your…thing." she said shifting nervously.

"Thing?" he asked her, pulling up his dark green pajama pants. "Don't you know what it's called?" Hermione posture's stiffened. _Why is she still standing here? _He noticed what she was wearing now, a lovely tiny pink nightgown that revealed her hard little nipples.

"Of course I do, I just don't like saying those words." she retorted back, pushing the curls of hair back from her face. _She must be getting aroused; I can practically smell it in the air._ He stepped closer, taking advantage of his height over her. She was trembling. From excitement, he hoped.

"Let me teach you about your body, sweet little girl." he cooed at her boldly. She watched him wide eyed as he pointed to her breasts, her body betraying her feelings.

"These are nipples, Hermione." She inhaled sharply at the way her first name sounded rolling off his tongue rather than the profanity of his language.

"Now you say it." he commanded. She shook her head, scared to hear herself say the word aloud. "I want to hear you say it." He huskily whispered the words in her ear. Draco hated repeating himself. Hearing the threat in his tone, Hermione's voice caught in her throat as she choked out the word nipples.

Draco felt his pants tighten; his cock was getting hard watching her distress and innocence. "This is your vagina." He said almost touching that intimate spot on her body.

"Tell me what it's called, little girl." she closed her eyes and shook her head again, mumbling about it being private and then pressing her lips together. Draco wanted to claim those soft lips as his personal property.

"Say it, now." and Hermione practically cried out the word vagina in a high pitched childlike voice before clamping her hands over her mouth. He found her voice irresistible. _Why is my body so hot? How is it he's making me feel like fire? _She couldn't believe she was still standing there. "And this," grabbing her wrist from her mouth and putting her small hand on his hard cock, "is a penis."

Hermione felt a damp wetness forming between her legs. She could barely think straight, wanting to wrap her hand around it and explore. "Say penis, little girl, say it for me right now." Draco was more turned on than he'd been in his entire life, his cock was pulsing painfully and he knew his voice sounded unforgiving. He always dreamed about doing things like this with a girl. She gently squeezed his cock through his pants and he thought he might erupt right there. Hermione whispered the word 'penis', her face only inches from his; the skin on her exposed upper chest was flushed. Draco lifted his hands and cupped her face delicately and she thought she was losing her mind. _Will he kiss me again? _She secretly hoped, looking up at him with a tender and inexperienced expression. He looked into her eyes so deeply she knew he had to be seeing the little girl hidden within her.

"Daddy needs you to play with it," he commanded, his eyes piercing into hers. His voice sounding like he wasn't going to give her much of a choice. He wondered how she'd react when he referred to himself that way, but she only watched him like a little angel, hanging on his every word. He could see something registered within her at hearing him call himself 'Daddy'. Hermione waited for him to expose his self before gazing down at the huge amount of hardened flesh. It sprang out of his pants and hit her stomach. She touched it lightly; wrapping her hand around him and she felt Draco's moan reverberate through her core, but didn't quite know what to do next. She felt his hand cover hers and guide her tiny palm up and down the shaft. The feeling of him in her hands made her quake.

"There's a spot underneath that feels really good when you rub it," he told her. "But it feels even better when you lick it." he explained, struggling to stay composed. "It would make Daddy really happy if you put it in your mouth, little girl." Hermione looked up at him through her eyelashes; she wanted so badly to make him happy. Lowering herself carefully she knelt before him and looked up. _He looks even bigger from this angle_.

"Sit pretty for Daddy, baby girl." She squirmed around; practically sopping wet from the way he spoke to her and watched him rub his cock. He held a hand beneath her chin and said "Now stick out your tongue and lick it from bottom to top like a lollipop." Hermione obeyed, moving her head to the base of his cock and putting out her tongue. She glided it the whole way up and over that sensitive spot he told her about. Glancing up for his approval she saw lust unmistakably clouding his eyes.

Draco started murmuring to Hermione as she repeatedly licked up and down him, feeling his cock twitch at her licks. She reached out and cupped his balls while swirling her tongue on the head of his dick, experimenting.

"We won't tell anyone about this, will we, little girl?" And she nodded in spirited agreement as the tip of his cock slipped into her mouth. Draco could barely hold back, he'd never imagined anything like it. _Pansy might have given great head when she was drunk, but Hermione is suckling on my dick like it's a pacifier! _She had never enjoyed anything more than pleasuring Draco, feeling his little spasms in her mouth and his hips pushing forward.

"That's a good little girl," he kept saying while petting her head and occasionally grabbing her hair. Hermione's body felt like it was melting when he told her that she was a good girl. She felt his body tighten up as he grabbed her head and forced himself further down her throat. She couldn't breathe, struggling to pull away, but Draco held her head firmly in place. She felt warm liquid spurting down her throat and filling her mouth as she gagged and swallowed. Hermione was proud of herself. She looked up at Draco and saw the same emotion reflected in his eyes.

"I'm not done with you." he informed her. Lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his body, Draco carried Hermione into her room and set her down on the bed.

"Lay back and let Daddy take care of you." She was unsure of what he intended to do. Lying back and grabbing her stuffed bunny, she managed to relax only slightly successfully at the thought of him between her legs.

Draco parted Hermione's legs, sensing her uncertainty. He was determined to return the favor and wanted to watch her quiver with pleasure. _Now is my chance!_ Leaving a trail of kisses on her thighs, he closed in on her bald and soaking wet cunt. Her entire body jerked upwards when Draco's tongue met her opening, sliding upwards to her sensitive button and circling around. He licked from the opening of her pussy to her clit and savored her taste, unique to her. Hermione's entire body felt like it was fluttering. The feeling of his tongue against her clit had her mind completely blank and forced her to experience every ripple of sensation. She felt utterly exposed, allowing Draco so close to her most precious and guarded area. He licked furious circles around her clit and even plunged his tongue inside her, coating it with her juices before returning his attention to her swollen and sensitive little glory. He could tell she was close; her clit was radiating heat against his tongue. Draco lifted his hand and slowly rubbed a finger outside her entrance and felt her body grow rigid. He slowly pushed it inside, feeling her constrict around his finger and rubbed in a come-hither motion against her warm center. He felt her hips bucking into his face as he drew halos with his tongue around her clit and caressed the tender spot inside her. He could tell she was afraid to let go. He lifted his head to speak and heard her hiss at the loss of contact.

"Hermione, I want you to cum for me. Cum for me right now, little girl. Make Daddy happy." Hearing his silky voice, she couldn't hold back anymore and Draco focused on prolonging her orgasm. His tongue met her cunt again with unbridled passion. He felt her tighten and squeeze around his finger along with the rush of wetness from deep within as she clenched and spasmed. She called out his name repeatedly, begged and thanked him as her hands held on for dear life by his hair. Her entire body felt like an explosion of color. Waves of ecstasy crashed down on her as she gasped for oxygen, attempting to recover.

Before Hermione could process what just happened, tears were welling up in her eyes. Never had she imagined such bliss at the hands of another, especially when that person was Draco Malfoy_. Did he really call himself Daddy?_ _Why did that excite me so much? What did we just go? What's going to happen now? _Thoughts on top of thoughts were rushing through her head and weighing her down as tears unwillingly left her eyes. She blinked repeatedly and tried to regain composure. Draco almost felt guilty when he lifted himself and saw Hermione's anxious thoughts clear as day on her face. He didn't want to break their connection yet and crawled up beside her. She almost wanted to recoil, but Draco's strong arms wrapped around her compassionately as she began to weep into his arms with the cathartic purging of her emotions. He whispered sweetly in her ear telling her how happy she made him, how good it felt, and reminding her how good of a job she did. Hearing his words, she calmed and relaxed. She never felt so safe and knew that she'd never feel so at peace anywhere else in the world, except within Draco's sheltered grasp.


	5. No Way To Stop It

No Way To Stop It

* * *

Draco was thoroughly unsure about how to feel with a wholly satisfied Hermione dozing in his arms. Half of him was repulsed and in shock at how quickly their passion had escalated. The other half of him was exultant over how responsive she was to his touches and he wasn't certain as to which side he should favor. Draco thought she didn't seem like herself when he daringly ventured to make her pronounce vulgar words. If anything, she looked as innocent and pure as earthly possible. _She seems like a little girl, a little angel, _he imaged. He felt her stir in his arms and slid out stealthily from around her knowing she would probably be unsettled if she awoke and found him there. Covering her with a blanket, he took a step back and watched her snuggle against a pillow. Draco grew instantly distressed. There was nothing he could offer her, nothing he could do to repair the years of torment and hurt he caused nothing in himself that would make her happy. He left the room soundlessly.

* * *

Hermione knew better than to throw herself from such an erotic dream. Draco had made her body explode and shatter into a million tiny pieces and then managed to mend and restore them back together, all in one fluid movement. She wanted to hold onto the thoughts a moment longer before she was forced back to reality. Rolling over, she nuzzled her face against a pillow and her eyes flew open. The scent from the pillow was intoxicating and precisely like Draco_. It wasn't a dream!_ she yelped in her head while trying to recall the details of last night. Her hand covered her mouth as the gravity of the previous evening stunned her. _How could he leave me all alone like that? Did it mean nothing to him? _Hermione couldn't stop picturing how awful he must think of her now. She felt disheveled and ashamed of herself. This man had made her life miserable for years._ And here I am practically throwing myself at his feet! _Hermione ran to the bathroom and started a shower, hoping the scalding water would rid her thoughts of his expert touch.

As Hermione toweled off, she heard rustling sounds coming from Draco's room. Her body heated with desire and she worried he might barge in to take advantage of her again. She recalled the name he called himself, blushed furiously, and made a hasty retreat from the bathroom and hurried dressing to avoid running into him. _Why would he do those things with me? _The question ate at her thoughts.

Hermione felt ravenous as she entered the Great Hall for breakfast. _Must be from the amazing love making last night, _she scoffed to herself while taking a seat. Greeting her friends, she grabbed as much food that could fit on her plate and dug in without saying much else. Ginny eyed Hermione suspiciously, but opted out of confronting her. Ron was steadily watching her and she knew he was finally considering apologizing, but she wasn't ready to hear what he had to say. Instead, Ron focused on his breakfast and avoided googly eyes from Lavender. Harry and Ginny chatted excitedly about the Slytherin verses Ravenclaw match coming up the next weekend. Hermione didn't notice Draco enter the Great Hall, but as she finished her food she could practically feel his gaze boring into her back. She stood, gathered her things, and bid farewell to her friends until their classes together. She was relieved to be out of Draco's eyesight as the door closed behind her. Making her way to Arithmancy, she was anxious and had no idea what to anticipate for the day.

In Charms class with Ginny, Hermione tried to hide the fact that she finally had something interesting to tell her friend, but Ginny was too clever not to notice. Ginny promptly began pestering Hermione until she gave way and spilled what happened.

"Are you mental?" Ginny shouted at her and smiled, right in the middle of class.

"Miss Weasley, I'll have you not shout in my class," Professor Flitwick chided her kindly. The professor esteemed both the young girls greatly after the war so his rebuke was halfhearted. Ginny apologized quickly and returned to examine her friend's story.

"It just kind of...happened." Hermione said. She wanted to leave out the details about Draco seeing into the darkest desires of her heart.

"I have to admit, he has turned into a bit of a hunk." Ginny whispered. Hermione playfully swatted at her shoulder.

"How can you be so indifferent about this? He's never been anything except rude to me!"

"I know," Ginny countered, "but it's just so romantic, don't you think?" and laughed heartily. Hermione swung at her friend again and this time refused to continue the conversation.

* * *

Draco was deliberately trying to keep thoughts of Hermione from his mind during their double Potions class together. He was staring carelessly at the back of the Gryffindor Princess' curly head when the redheaded Weasel boy came into his line of sight, sending a nasty look reserved specifically for him. Draco smirked back and returned to stirring his nearly perfect replica of a sleeping potion. For some reason, he allowed Pansy to flirt brazenly with him during class without even trying to stop her. He was busy thinking; wondering what would happen between him and Hermione after last night. _Will she ignore me? Or hate me now? _He had no idea what he even wanted to happen. Professor Slughorn praised his potion and awarded Slytherin ten points which gathered him a dreamy look from Pansy and savage ones from Potty and the Weasel. Seamus' potion blew up in his face, per usual, and the class was dismissed a few minutes early.

The post arrived during lunch and landed Draco with a stack of letters and a small package. A few of the letters were from his steward at Malfoy Manor asking for the approval of repairs on the estate and a couple other minor things. The package was of delicious baked goods from the house elves still residing in the manor that were unwaveringly loyal to the Malfoy family. But there was a final letter from his father advising Draco further about his duties as head of the family and reprimanding him for not responding to previous letters. He was still offended that his father would believe he could dictate his life while behind bars. Draco had seen a muggle-born's blood and it was no different than his own despite what he was taught his entire life. He couldn't hold onto pure-blood elitist ideals and survive in this new and improved world. He made his decision to change, and for the better. Draco was tired of living in the dark. He decided to respond to his father about improvements for the business, but wouldn't reveal his new found beliefs and considered burning up the letter in his frustration.

* * *

Hermione returned to the Head's common room that afternoon with every intention of consuming her entire stash of sweets from Honeyduke's. She had a free period after lunch which she spent in the library, Ancient Runes, and then Transfiguration afterwards. She wasn't able to concentrate all day and even answered a question in Ancient Runes incorrectly. She couldn't decide whether she wanted more of Draco's attention or none at all. Nor could she believe that he deigned to even do such inappropriate things with her. _Did I make it all up in my head? Did it even really happen or are my hormones tricking me somehow?_ _Don't I disgust him? _Right now all she focused on was devouring some comfort food. She stopped before the dormitory portrait and noticed the scene in the painting had changed. The mermaid was now sitting on a rock singing to the man walking on the beach who was staring back out to sea at her. Hermione gave the password and entered the room, carelessly letting the door slam behind her and making a direct path to her chambers.

* * *

Draco was mid-sentence when the heavy portrait sealed loudly behind Hermione. He was startled slightly and smeared ink over a word he was writing in the letter back to his father. He was already heated and debated whether to confront Hermione about her abuse of the door. Finishing and sealing his letter, Draco tied the note to his father around the leg of his owl Chesnier for delivery and set it on its way. He found Hermione sitting in the common room on her favorite couch surrounded by a massive amount of candies.

"Is it absolutely impossible for you to enter here quietly?" he said abruptly, standing a few feet behind the couch. Hermione gasped and started coughing, having taken a piece of licorice down her throat. Draco rolled his eyes and drew out his wand. "_Anapneo!_" he said, clearing her throat of the intrusion. Hermione didn't realize he had been in his room when she returned. She held her hands to her throat and gratefully said thanks. She was always so clumsy around him and it wasn't her typical behavior at all. Draco wanted to laugh, but refrained and moved around the couch to stand in front of the fireplace and continue questioning her instead. He wanted to take out his anger and fighting with Hermione was always the easiest way to gratification.

"I didn't realize you were here, Malfoy, otherwise I wouldn't have." she told him, her eyes looking at everything but him. He could tell she was nervous around him now. _Was it because of what happened?_

"Are you just going to ignore what happened last night?" he abruptly changed the subject. He realized he wished desperately to know what she thought despite spending the whole day convincing himself that he didn't. He eyed up her stiff demeanor.

"What about last night?" she responded plainly, trying very hard not to show any emotion to the memories and playing with a licorice wand in her hand.

"What do you mean, 'what about last night'? You were there. We both were. We can't deny what happened." he pushed. _How can she just blow it off?_

"I can deny it all I want," she said blushing. "It didn't mean anything, Malfoy."

_Hah, it didn't mean anything, did it?_ "Oh right, because you must be delusional to believe it didn't mean anything." he said severely.

"What do you want me to say? You took advantage of my inexperience! Even if it was marvelous, I still didn't want it!" she shouted at him, standing from the couch. He laughed at her now. _Marvelous, she called it? She's so beautiful when she's upset._

"Of course you wanted it; I never took advantage of anything. You were practically begging me to touch you." he said sounding very confident in his self.

"I did no such thing!" she retorted, becoming increasingly aware of her run away feelings. She tried changing arguing tactics. "Why on earth would you even condescend to do those…things…with a mudblood?"

Draco realized she positively didn't like inappropriate words. "Oral sex, you mean?" he said watching her face flush.

"You're not answering the question!" she was close to shouting again.

"My opinions have changed." he responded lamely, looking around their common room. _I can't just blurt out I don't think she has dirty blood._

"Oh, the almighty Malfoy's opinion has chaaanged." she mocked, throwing her arms in the air. He was getting annoyed now.

"Yes, I can lick anyone's cunt that I want." he said crudely, hoping to force memories back in her mind.

Hermione's cheeks were completely pink at this point as she looked down tentatively and said something too quiet for him to hear. He took the few steps to close the distance between them and put his hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him. Draco wanted badly to see into her hazel green eyes once more, afraid he'd gone too far. She didn't resist but kept her eyes downcast and shivered at his touch.

"Look at me," he said, "What did you just say?"

"I said I'm sure you could…lick…whoever you wanted." Hermione said as her eyes met his, blushing again and looking down. Draco didn't like her thinking he planned on being with whomever he wanted, it wasn't his style, especially when he so fiercely wanted her.

"What makes you think I want to lick anyone, but you?" he told her provocatively and she squirmed anxiously in front of him without responding. Draco took a step back and watched Hermione thoughtfully. She went back to sit on the couch and tucked her legs up and wrapped her arms around them.

"You remind me of a little girl." he declared, not wanting the conversation to end. Without looking at him still, she replied.

"Sometimes I feel like there's a little girl inside me waiting to burst out." She wanted to smack herself for admitting something so personal to him. _Why did I just blurt that out? How do I know he won't use that against me and tell all his friends? That he won't tease me or laugh at me? _She couldn't imagine if she could trust him.

"Well I like it." he said passionately. Hermione was more surprised than anything. _He likes it? _She could've sworn it irritated the living day lights out of him.

"And I think you need a Daddy to take care of you." His voice resounded deeply in her ears. He wanted to see her response. Hermione's eyes widened at his reference and she smiled a little, setting her head on her knees and finally looking at him. Draco's heart skipped a beat seeing her lips expressing such tenderness_. Do he even have a heart?_ he wondered. She still hadn't responded.

Hermione's breathing stopped and nearly forgot how to inhale. _Did he just say that he wanted to be my Daddy? To take care of me?_ She was at odds with herself. She'd dreamed of this type of relationship_, but with Malfoy?_ Hermione didn't know what she wanted. Her heart was screaming yes but her head reminded her that he couldn't be trusted. He'd tormented her for years by calling her names, he was never on the good side, and he thought her blood status was below his. Draco closed the gap between them, sensing her confusion. He sat on the couch without looking at her. Hermione felt teeny as she waited to see what he would do next. After a few minutes of utter silence, he was suddenly furious at her lack of response. Draco grabbed her wrists and she shrieked as he pulled her to lie across his lap.

"What are you doooing?" she squeaked and tried to twist around to look at him. He knew what she wanted, what she was denying herself, and realized she was going to need coaxing.

"I'm teaching you a lesson about obedience. You always do what Daddy asks without hesitation." He kept one hand clasped roughly around both of her wrists despite her struggles and the other to run his hand over her plump round butt. A switch flicked in Hermione's brain and before she realized what was happening her hips were rising into the air under Draco's hand. He yanked down her shorts to reveal her panties and caressed her tight behind, massaging and rubbing it. Hermione registered his hand leaving her skin temporarily before she felt her panties pulled down and a forceful whack landed against her butt. She whimpered and squirmed as he laid on blow after blow. She had lost count after 20. Hermione could feel his hard cock pressed against her stomach as she whined and felt her butt smarting. She could sense how much he was enjoying spanking her and what perplexed her more was how much she enjoyed it too. Her butt felt hot as Draco showered it with kisses and she relaxed against him. All too soon she was in pain again as Draco's teeth bit into her sore behind, causing her to cry out and her eyes to water profusely. He placed more kisses along her butt while rubbing it and Hermione felt unusual amounts of tension leave her body.

* * *

Draco had never taken more thrills in anything than he did over the way Hermione's butt giggled under his smacks, the sound of her whimpering, and the lovely shade of red that blended with her welts left by his hands.

"You're mine." He growled into her ear and felt trembles rack through her body. He even had evidence she belonged to him, his teeth marks left bruised on her behind. Draco lifted her body and cradled her in his lap as she sniffled and rubbed her face against his chest. The strain of his cock against his pants was practically unbearable at this point and he could tell Hermione was in her little head-space like before. _I wonder what triggers it? _She hiccupped and looked up at him imploringly with wide and angelic eyes he couldn't resist.

"I've got something to make you feel better, little girl. Do you want to see?" He nearly groaned out loud as she shifted around to nod at him.

"I need you to sit on my knee first, okay?" and Hermione hurried to sit where he told her. He started bouncing her up and down with his leg and she began giggling uncontrollably, covering her mouth with her hands. Draco couldn't help but smile at how delighted she was until he noticed her rubbing against his leg as he bounced her. He thought his cock was going to release right there but he had to reach out and place his hands on Hermione's hips so she wouldn't keep sliding around on his knees. She almost fell off him before her righted her.

"I have something to keep you in place so you won't fall off, okay little girl?" He was shaking as he slid the zipper down his pants and still bounced a bubbly Hermione. Lifting her up towards him, he slid his pants down and pulled her shorts and panties down before setting Hermione back on his lap, his cock throbbing and stiff between her legs. She squealed as she felt their bare skin touching. He was sure he wasn't going to last long in this position.

"What's this?" Hermione said, squeezing her thighs around him and reaching her tiny hands to feel the head of Draco's dick poking up through. His entire body jerked when she touched him, he'd spent days fantasizing about this moment. Her unskilled hands were grabbing and stroking him very softly. She pulled him back against her smooth pussy and rubbed across his cock and moaned. All thoughts were lost from Draco's mind as he dug his fingers into her hips. He felt the heat of her cunt and knew he needed to be inside her. She kept rubbing circles against him and moaning. He could feel the heat radiating from her pussy and before he could stop his body was spasming and spewing loads of cum up against her clit, she cried out and came from the feeling of his pulsing against her clit. Hermione laid back against Draco and they both tried to regain their breath. After a minute, she lifted herself and made her way to the bathroom, much to Draco's dismay. It didn't take long before she returned and he could tell she was unsure of what happened next.

"Get your coloring books, sweetness." She followed his commands without thought or question, walking to her room and immediately returning with crayons and what looked to be a Princess coloring book.

"Come sit between Daddy's legs so I can play with your hair while you color." he told her and watched her hesitantly obey, plopping down between his legs, she turned to look at him and smile, before opening her book to begin coloring. He asked her questions about her muggle toys. What were crayons? What was Disney and who were the princess'? Hermione babbled away as Draco gently ran his hands through her hair. He never wanted to stop touching her.

Hermione showed her colored picture of Princess Ariel to Draco as he watched her silently. He was about to reach out and touch her face when there was a knocking on their common room door. The connection between them seemed to fizzle out when Hermione realized someone might see how vulnerable she just let herself be in front of Draco. She jumped to her feet while gathering her things and ran to her room. Draco could sense the change in her attitude and frowned. Instead of calling out to approve entrance, he went to the door himself and opened it. Blaise was standing outside and Draco begrudgingly invited him in. "You haven't been to supper in the Great Hall much. I was concerned something was wrong." Blaise told Draco. In truth, Blaise was more curious to see the dormitory and how things were living with Granger.

"It's been...tolerable," Draco said suspecting Blaise's thoughts. "The elves will bring us food here should we be busy with Head Duties. I suppose it's a perk." _Is he going to hang around here, or what?_ Blaise didn't look in any hurry to leave, so they made their way before the fire and sat. Draco had planned to ask Hermione to eat dinner in their dorm with him tonight and the longer Blaize hung around, the longer he had to wait to ask her. "I imagine you're not coming down then?" Blaise asked and Draco shook his head irritably. "Pansy has been asking about you," his friend continued. Draco shrugged; his ex was the furthest thing from his mind. "Be warned, I think she's trying to get you back."


	6. Fill My Lungs With Sweetness

Fill My Lungs With Sweetness

* * *

Hermione could hear the two young men chatting companionably outside her room on the couches. She snapped out of her head-space when Draco's attention had shifted from her to the knock on the door. _How does he manage to manipulate me this way? Why do I keep being so easily seduced? I can't trust myself around him! _Her mind reeled at their latest exploit as she paced the length of her room. She couldn't understand how compliant she became at his simplest commands. Hermione had never been one to bow down, to heed command without reason, or regress in such an intimate way. The war had truly taken its toll on her, causing her to fall back into herself. Everything about her had changed. She couldn't find it in her heart to be the bossy know-it-all everyone knew her as. She had a different lease on life and its fragility. She didn't want to constantly be in control anymore and desperately wanted someone to take the reins in her life. Hermione wanted to accept the things around her and live in the present, not the future.

Still fervently pacing her room, Hermione allowed herself to think about her past. She recalled feeling alone in her youth, before she received her letter to Hogwarts. Her parents had always been busy working, leaving Hermione with a Nanny, and only seeing her on weekends. She loved her parents dearly and they had grown much closer in recent years, but she couldn't shake the idea that she never felt secure around them, like they would leave at without a moment's notice. Hogwarts was just as much a home to her as it was to Harry and the other lost children. The neglect from her parents was what caused her to try so hard at excelling academically in school. She didn't care about standing out anymore; she didn't care about the attention. Hermione kept pacing, remembering the events of the war. She, Harry, and Ron had spent almost a year in the search for Horcruxes and after believing Harry was dead during the final battle a lot of things had fallen into perspective. While perfect marks at school were still important to her, she couldn't assuage the overwhelming feeling of needing to find love. Not just any love, but true love. Love that would make her heart feel once more. She needed a love that she could rely on, be secure in, could trust, and have the utmost faith in, a love worth sacrificing for. She had never wanted anything so badly.

After weeks of avoiding thoughts of Malfoy, Hermione finally acknowledged her feelings. He made her furious. She never once had thoughts of killing anyone, but some days she imagined strangling him just to make him shut up. She hated the way he left a mess of his books, the way he wore his hair, the irritated twinge in his voice when he had to remind her of something, the way he looked at her, his silence, and the way his shirts fit so snugly at his broad shoulders. She stopped in her tracks. _Who am I kidding? Draco is the first person to make me feel safe._ Regardless of how he taunted and belittled her, he was there. He rescued her when she fell and hurt herself, he kept her from tripping in class, he was the perfect Head Boy, and always reminded her when they had duties. _It's not much, but it's something, I suppose._ Hermione considered how much Malfoy had changed since the war. No longer was he the pesky and condescending boy who tormented her, tried to have Hagrid fired, or made all of their lives miserable. He seemed older and wiser, like there was the weight of responsibility on his shoulders. _How have his 'opinions changed'? And why?_

* * *

Draco felt his stomach rumble as Blaise suggested Quidditch maneuvers for the game that weekend. They sat for about five minutes before Draco heard Hermione's door open. It took all of him not to look. Instead, he tried harder to focus on Blaise until he heard the portrait close with Hermione's departure. He visibly relaxed and it didn't escape Blaise's notice.

"Tense, Draco?" Blaise said curiously and Draco sighed while putting his face in his palms. Blaise knew his best friend was struggling with something. "Alright, let's hear it," he said.

Draco considered not confiding in his friend, but realized his chest felt far heavier than its usual depressing weight.

"She's different," he started. Blaise listened, untroubled. Draco began explaining his complicated relationship with Hermione without sparing any details. Once he was finished, Blaise was nodded understandingly.

"It sounds like you two have something serious brewing," Blaise said.

"How can we?" Draco retorted, failing to see any future between him and Hermione.

"Have you even talked to her about it?" Blaise asked carefully, not wanting to upset his friend.

"Of course I have, it just didn't get very far." Draco explained, seeing as Blaise's arrival interrupted their last escapade.

"You know pure-blood standards are basically nonexistent now, right?" Blaise reminded him. There was an entire war due to those beliefs. Now more than ever Draco appreciated Blaise's unbiased opinion.

"Tell that to my father," Draco sneered, cursing the imprisoned man silently.

"But can you see yourself with her?" Blaise questioned him. To this, Draco had no answer.

* * *

The noise in the Great Hall was loud as Hermione entered and found her friends already seated for dinner. Ginny was ranting about her potions class with Professor Slughorn that afternoon to Harry as Hermione greeted them and quickly added food to her plate. She heard someone clear their throat. Hermione looked up and saw it was Ron. She stared at him, waiting for him to speak.

"I...you...uhm..." he looked at Harry for encouragement. "I was wondering if I could speak with you after dinner, in private," he said. She nodded at him slowly and then began ravishing her dinner. _What could he have to say now?_ She ate hurriedly and wondered, keeping to herself during the meal. She saw Ron watching her as she finished and rose to leave with him following in her wake. Leading him to her dormitory, Hermione was careful not to let the portrait slam closed again. Draco and Blaise had taken dinner in their common room and were still at the table eating when she and Ron entered. Hermione could tell Draco was surprised that Ron was with her and the three boys sent nasty looks to each other. She ignored them while guiding Ron to her room and shut the door behind them.

Ron examined Hermione's room closely before turning to speak. "I owe you an apology," he blurted out._ Here we go._ Hermione merely nodded and waited for him to continue. "When you said that I had never actually asked you to be my girlfriend, I thought you meant that you didn't want to be." He said looking at her searchingly. "I didn't realize you meant that you wanted to be," he went on, gaining confidence. Hermione's expression was changing from amused to concerned. _Ron you idiot! You've completely misunderstood!_

"Lavender was just kind of there, you know. But now I realize what you meant and I'm here to ask you what I should have before." Ron was smiling now. She raised her hands in attempt to gain his attention.

"Ron, I think you're getting a bit ahead of yourself here," she tried telling him.

"I know I made a mistake 'Mione, but we belong together and I'll never let it happen again." He was grinning like an moron now, convinced Hermione wouldn't refuse him.

"Ron, we do not belong together. I don't want to be with you. I didn't want to be with you before, but you just assumed and I didn't have the heart to tell you otherwise." He was looking confused.

"How can you say that?" he said without sounding like he actually cared what she meant.

"I'm sorry," she started, but was interrupted by an increasingly dauntless Ron. "Hermione, you don't mean that. I know you're in love with me, it's so obvious."

Hermione's jaw dropped at his presumption. "No, Ronald. I'm not in love with you, nor will I ever be. You are not the kind of person I imagine having a future with." She was boiling now.

"Mione puh-leeease," he scoffed as if every single person on earth was in love with him as he brushed hair from his face.

"I'm serious!" she cried out in disbelief. _He actually believes he's flawless! Pre-war Ron was never this arrogant!_

"Sure you are, I'll give you time to think about my offer." He started to leave, but Hermione blocked his path.

"Don't you dare think that I would want to be with you when you don't even have the guts to apologize to me properly!" she said in his face. _Some friend he is. Where is the Ron I used to know? _

"I apologized in my own good time, which should be enough." He told her, crossing his arms.

"No, it is not enough Ronald! Your behavior is atrocious and we will never be anything more than friends!" He was glaring suspiciously at her now.

"You're just playing hard to get, 'Mione. But that's fine." He started laughing.

Hermione had heard enough. "Out! Get out!" she yelled and grabbed his shirt to pull him to the door. Ron was trying to say something but Hermione slammed the door in his face.

* * *

The argument from Hermione's room did not fall on deaf ears. Draco and Blaise sat listening to the entire conversation. They laughed and made faces at each other mocking Ron's conceitedness. Even Blaise, who barely knew Hermione, could even tell she wasn't interested in Ron.

Draco was initially shocked seeing Hermione leading the Weasel into their common room. He felt instantly envious, wanting to grab Hermione and lock her in his room to keep for himself. Instead, he sat and tried to ignore the stabs of jealousy at the boy being guided to her room. It wasn't long before raised voices made their way to the kitchen area. Draco chuckled with pride when Hermione told off Ron and kicked him out.

The look on Ron's face after the door slammed close was priceless. He wheeled around to look at Draco and Blaise who were openly laughing at him and stalked out of the dorm. Blaise took this as his cue to leave as well and wished his friend good luck before exiting. It took Draco a moment to drag up the courage and knock on Hermione's door. He didn't get a response, but opened the door and found Hermione sitting in her armchair by the fire.

"Hermione," he said, choosing not to call her by her last name anymore. "Yes?" she asked plainly, still watching the fire. _I should have planned what to say!_ "We have patrols in a bit," he said feeling stupid. He had totally forgotten what he wanted to say to her or why he thought it a good idea to come to her room.

"What's going on between us?" she asked unexpectedly. He didn't know how to immediately respond. "I need answers," she told him, finally turning and looking into his eyes. "We'll talk about it after patrols," he said suggested calmly and retreated from her room.

Draco wasn't sure where to begin digging into his feelings towards Hermione. He told her they'd talk after patrols because it was the first thing he could think of at the spur of the moment. He wanted to decide where he stood and how much he was willing to share with her. He knew he'd have a lot of explaining to do and wanted to prepare himself. All he fully understood was that he enjoyed being around her. _That will have to be enough._ They patrolled silently, per usual, but Draco could tell Hermione was buzzing with questions.

When they returned to the dormitory, Hermione made a bee line for the couch and plopped down, leaving Malfoy to follow. He stood and watched her before she spoke. "I'm ready if you are," she said.

Draco felt she might mean something deeper with those words. "Ask away," he told her and her face scrunched up as if she was expecting more of a fight from him.

"Well," she began seeming much shyer now. "We've done some things…" she trailed off.

"Things," Draco agreed, stifling a smile.

"I just...I don't understand why you'd do those things with…me." Her cheeks were reddening.

_Here goes nothing._

"I guess I've always admired you, but living in close quarters made me more aware of it." He tried to make this comment lightly, but he saw the wheels in Hermione's brain churning.

"You mean to tell me that you tormented me for years because you admired me?" she questioned half amused.

"I suppose you could say something along those lines." Draco never enjoyed giving out information like this. He dreaded her next questions.

"I thought my blood status made me too low for noticing," she drawled, waiting for his response.

"My opinions have changed," he repeated himself from earlier and added, "No one believes in that junk anymore." He tried in vain not to be annoyed at the interrogation. _Can't she just take it for what it is?_ He knew the million dollar question was on the tip of her tongue.

"When did it change?" she asked carefully, sensing his agitation. Draco looked as if he wished she had asked anything else.

"The night you fell off your bed," he said softly, looking around the common room.

Hermione didn't realize how seriously that night rattled Draco's long taught beliefs. She was taken aback. "What?" she said and Draco sighed dramatically while sitting on the couch beside her.

"I was always raised to believe a muggle-born's blood was actually dirty, as if there was literally mud in their veins that caused them to be unclean. Your blood was the first I'd seen up close that proved otherwise. It's not dirty, not at all." He didn't want to look at her, ashamed of his ignorance. Draco felt a hand touch his forearm and raised his eyes. Hermione was looking at him with compassion and forgiveness. The sight alone was enough to make Draco's heart tighten painfully.

"I still have nightmares of when my aunt tortured you." He told her, he deeply regretted not stopping Bellatrix, but there wasn't anything he could do that wouldn't put his family in danger as well. Draco felt Hermione's hand withdraw and expected the worst. "I still have nightmares about it too," she confessed quietly.

Draco felt awful. "I should have stopped her, I should have done something, anything," he said passionately, willing himself not to get emotional. He was taught long ago that showing emotion meant showing weakness.

"There's nothing you could've done, Draco." she said trying to comfort him. He couldn't comprehend how understanding she was being and felt overwhelmingly guilty.

"Stop looking at me like I make the sun shine," he snapped. "I'm a terrible person."

Hermione laughed. "No, you're not. You did what you had to in order to keep your family safe. I did the same." She said. Draco never thought of Hermione's parents and he knew nothing about them other than their lack of magical talent. Before he could ask what she meant, she blurted out, "I had to erase their memories, before the war. I had to keep them safe. I was just lucky I found them. And even luckier they forgave me."

Draco could tell this was vexing her and mutely listened as Hermione told him how she obliviated their memories to forget they had a daughter and sent them to live in Australia. "It wasn't much of a difference," she added lastly.

"What do you mean?" Draco spoke finally.

"I've never had much of a relationship with my parents. They're both dentists, you see. They tend to people's teeth and were constantly busy with work. They were home on the weekends, but one of them was always gone tending to emergencies."

He could tell this was the first time Hermione had made such an admission and wondered what her best friends knew about her home life. "Harry knows, he understands. I never bothered telling Ron." She told him, seeing the look on his face. "They left me with a Nanny during the week. Her name was Patricia Jenkins. I loved her dearly but she died three years ago."

Draco wasn't sure what to think. Hermione's childhood was much like his own. "I'm sorry for your loss," he muttered and Hermione nodded. She had shared so much with him, he felt obligated to share too.

"My parents were basically the same," he confided and Hermione embraced her turn to listen, turning towards him and adjusting herself on the couch.

"Father was always doing business and Mother was always entertaining guests. They left me with tutors, mostly. Father was constantly telling me what a Malfoy does and doesn't do, while Mother halfheartedly showered me with gifts. They never paid me any attention." Draco could see the sympathetic look in her eyes. She knew all too well what it was like. "I've been raised from an early age to overtake the family business. No time for play. But I'm rather good at it." Hermione was curious about the Malfoy business.

"What does your business do?" she asked. "Trading, contracting, selling and buying stocks, and investments. We dabble in a bit of everything." A smile crossed his face momentarily before remembering instructive letters from his father.

Neither Hermione nor Draco knew what to say next. Their confessions hung in the air threatening to make or break their relationship.

"I like it." Hermione said randomly and Draco wasn't sure to what she was referring. "When we do those…things." She admitted softly.

Draco's heart lurched. _She likes it?_ He was unsure of what to say.

"I mean, unless you don't…" she continued, sounding nervous.

He shook his head before she could speak again. "I wouldn't do them if I didn't like it." He told her, resisting the urge to lean over and kiss the confused wrinkles from her brow.

"I just…I've never…I don't know what happens now," she professed. Draco wanted to chuckle. "You could let me be your Daddy," he suggested, careful to watch her expression. He could read her like a book.

"What does that even mean?" she giggled, but didn't dismiss the idea. "It just means that you let me take care of you. Let me protect you. Trust me and I'll keep you safe. I won't judge your passions. You can run around acting like a little girl all day, I won't mind in the slightest. And in turn, you do anything I ask without hesitation."

Hermione seemed to consider this. "So I give you complete control," she stated, sounding interested.

"Yes," he said simply. "And we'll have rules you'll be expected to follow. If you don't follow them, you'll be punished." The idea of rules and punishments made Hermione's nipples tighten. She loved the idea of having the structure he was suggesting.

"I don't want anyone to know, we have an image to uphold. My friends might not take it lightly." She told him.

"If anything, a Slytherin and Gryffindor coming together will only encourage house unity, don't you think? But I can see why you wouldn't want the Weasel finding out." Draco was laughing now, recalling the earlier argument. Hermione swatted at him but he caught her by the waist and dragged her to him and set her nimbly on his lap. Hermione relaxed as his arms encircled her and she reveled in his scent.

"You smell incredible," she said and he squeezed her tighter without responding.

They both knew it was a long enough conversation for one night. After a few moments, Draco tilted Hermione's head back. He wanted to look into her eyes.

She stared up at him innocently before he pressed his lips softly to hers. Hermione felt her body tingle, his hands were cupping her face and she could hardly breathe. His lips were soft and inviting as she slowly complied, allowing his tongue entrance and meeting with her own. She only opened her mouth slightly, but Draco's taste invaded her senses. She made little licks at his mouth and heard him groan. He abruptly stood, taking Hermione with him cradled in his arms and walked to her room and still kissing.

Breaking the kiss, Draco set her on her feet and looked at her again. "Change into your nightgown, sweetness." his voice sounded deep and husky, wanting to ready her for sleep. Hermione blinked once, went to her dresser, found the long t-shirt she recently purchased and glanced over her shoulder. _He wants me to undress!_ She thought. Shivers went down her spine as she laid the nightgown over her bed and began to remove her pants. Draco's eyes glazed over when he saw the blue cotton panties she was wearing. Hermione hesitantly removed her shirt and sent a blushing glance to Draco before removing her brassiere. She stood naked save her underwear and Draco walked over to her.

"You're beautiful," he said as his hands grazed her arms and neck. _No one has ever said that to me before._ Draco's hands now caressed Hermione's hard nipples, sliding his thumbs deftly over the sensitive nubs. Her breath caught and Draco forced himself to stop. She was expecting more, wanting more. "It's your bedtime, little girl. We'll talk about rules tomorrow." Hermione looked at him imploringly and pulled the nightgown over her head.

"Do you want a bedtime story?" he asked, wanting to lay in bed with his darling angel.

"Yes!" she yelped and ran to find a book. Draco settled himself in her bed when she came bounding back and leapt onto him. He began reading _The Little Mermaid_ to Hermione as she yawned and snuggled close to him with her bunny. It wasn't long until she was fast asleep and he had no desire to move, but he knew he needed to do right by her, so he left soundlessly into his own room. He fell asleep immediately after putting on her panties again.


End file.
